


Sweet and Innocent

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Old West, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex in the Hay, Sexuality Crisis, Slash, Submission, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: J. D. is sure there's something wrong with him, and Buck just won't give up until he can convince him otherwise.(Set during the episode "Working Girls")





	Sweet and Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> The title is that of a Roy Orbison song that's part of my mental Buck/J. D. playlist.

J. D. watched Emily leave and sighed. He lay on his stomach, inhaling deeply of the hay cushioning him. Silly, to think that Emily might want to try again; and even sillier of him to think he'd do any better this time. He was just a kid, Buck was always telling him that. Just because he thought he could... do... something... that didn't mean it was so. 

He played with a blade of hay. All that howling and stuff Emily had done, and nothing to show for it. She was probably off someplace with the other girls, laughing at him. Not that he blamed her. He'd laugh at himself, if it wasn't so sad. Emily was real pretty. And she'd tried real hard to help him out. But something wasn't right. When they got to... he just couldn't. He hadn't told her why, because he hadn't really figured it out yet, but it just kinda didn't feel right. He'd actually shuddered a little, hoping she wouldn't notice. What did _that_ mean?

"Hey, kid!" 

J. D. peered over the edge of the livery's top level. "Buck," he sighed heavily. "I ain't in the mood." He figured word had gotten around already.

Buck wasn't grinning, as J. D. had expected him to. "Just came to check if you were all right, that's all." _Now_ he grinned, and J. D. could have smacked him for it. "Heard some noises up here earlier, but then Emily came runnin' out, and--"

"Buck, go away!"

But Buck was already halfway up the stairs, undeterred. "Wanna tell me about it, kid?"

J. D. glared at him. "I wouldn't tell ya to go away if I did!" 

Buck smiled broadly. "I'll stick around anyway. You might change your mind."

"Suit yourself." J. D. turned on his side, away from Buck, who settled down beside him. As much as he appreciated Buck's friendship, there were times - like right now - that he'd just as soon not have to endure any friendly teasing. He figured he could always pretend to drift off to sleep, maybe then Buck would give up. He was wrong.

Buck got impatient easily. "Everything go all right with Emily?" he asked.

J. D. turned back his head and hissed, "No, it didn't go all right! Now will ya leave me alone?" Before he could turn away again, Buck's hand was on his shoulder, making that impossible. 

"I'm listening, kid."

J. D. huffed. "Too bad I ain't talkin'."

Buck grinned. "If ya need a few pointers..."

J. D. tore himself away and buried his head in the hay. "Buck, will you just leave it alone?" he mumbled. Then he spat, having gotten some hay into his mouth.

Buck chuckled. "It's just that Josiah and I were right outside, and we heard her howlin' and such, and--"

Buck stopped when J. D. sat up with a jolt. "What the hell are you doin' following me around anyway? What, were you gonna come up here and help me put it in--" JD stopped, going bright red.

More surprisingly, Buck got very flustered as well, and just mumbled quietly, "Just wanted to make sure you were--"

"All right. Yeah, I know. Well, I ain't." J. D. bit his lip, suddenly no longer sure that he didn't need some help after all. "I..." he stammered. "I couldn't... I mean, it just wouldn't..." Buck nodded understandingly, making it unnecessary for J. D. to explain. J. D. shrugged. "Guess I _am_ just a kid, after all."

"No, you ain't." 

J. D.'s eyes met Buck's. He was surprised. "You're always tellin' me."

"That's just teasin', J. D." Buck smiled. "I don't think for a minute that you're a kid, but it makes you so darn crazy when I call you that, and when you get angry, you're so--" He drew a deep breath to stop himself from going on.

J. D. frowned. "What?"

"Nothin'." Buck laughed nervously.

J. D. shrugged. "Yeah well, there's something wrong with me," he concluded. 

Buck shook his head determinedly.

"Then why can I only..." J. D. swallowed. "Why am I only ready to do... stuff when I'm by myself?" That caught Buck's attention. He listened up as J. D. continued stuttering. "I mean, I do okay, ya know... 'til I get to be with a girl. And then, it just won't happen." J. D. took a deep breath, now that the mortifying words were out.

Buck just _had_ to know. He lay down on his back, looking up at J. D. "What's different when you're by yourself?"

J. D. gave him a wide-eyed look. "There ain't no girl around?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Buck considered the implications. "So, is it that you're _nervous_ with a girl? Or is it that it's a _girl_?"

Laughing harshly, J. D. said, "It better be that I'm nervous, 'cause if it's girls, then I've got a real big problem." When Buck didn't immediately respond, he looked at him. "Right?"

"Wrong."

J. D. grew very serious. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I think about, when I'm alone." His milky white skin flushed a deep scarlet. 

"Yeah, I would." Buck tilted his head, looking up at J. D.. His friend looked so innocent and bewildered. It was a look Buck had always found enticing. Especially on J. D., if he was being honest.

"And I'm not tellin' ya," J. D. quickly said.

"You don't have to," Buck assured him. "If you don't want to. But I'd never think there's anything wrong with you, J. D."

"Yeah, you sure would."

"No."

"Buck!" J. D. growled. 

"I wouldn't."

"Buck, will you just shut up!"

Buck grinned, raising himself up on his elbows. "J. D., I wouldn't. You gotta believe me."

"Oh, really?" J. D. asked with a challenge in his eyes. 

"I swear!" Buck raised his right hand as if to make an oath, but the hand was pushed back and hit the hay at the same time Buck's head did. His left hand was pinned on the other side of him, and he yelped when J. D. was suddently looming over him.

"Then you're a damn liar, Buck Wilmington!" J. D. hissed and, a moment later, his mouth was on Buck's. His hands were restraining Buck's wrists in the hay, and his strong thighs were clenched around Buck's hips, holding his astonished friend in place.

Buck tried to breathe. To gasp. Anything. Except there wasn't any way to get air 'til J. D. decided to let him have some. Sure, he could throw him off easy, if that was what he wanted, but he'd settle for just some air. Finally, he got a bit, and Buck realised it was J. D.'s own breath he got, when J. D.'s tongue parted his lips. And he groaned and forgot all about stupid stuff like breathing. Damn, J. D. was kissing him. _J. D._ was kissing him!

The moment J. D.'s grip loosened around his wrists for just a second, Buck tore his hands loose. J. D. started drawing back, but Buck had him, wouldn't let him get away, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him right back down, causing him to lose his balance and land fully on top of him with a grunt.

And finally, J. D. got it. The way he'd been crushing Buck's lips slowly softened to a tender caress, his lips parting wider as he felt Buck's tongue move back against his and push it out of the way to get into his mouth. J. D. moaned into the kiss, and joined in the tongue play enthusiastically until, eventually, both of them had to come up for air. J. D. gasped and stared down at Buck for a moment, then he rolled off him, his hands tight on Buck's upper arms, spinning them until Buck was above him.

Buck blinked down at him and gasped. "Damn, J. D.!"

J. D. looked dead serious for a moment, then he laughed out loud, relief washing over him. 

Buck grinned. "Is that what you think about?"

J. D. nodded, very aware of Buck's hands under him, in the small of his back and under his nape, while the taller man was lying on top of him. "It's like you belong there," he mused.

"Where?" Buck asked, his mustache twitching with barely suppressed laughter.

"Right here," J. D. said, raising his head up a little to steal another kiss. "On top of me."

Buck smiled. "Does that mean I'm gonna be on top all the time?"

J. D. liked what that implied. He liked it a whole lot. "Every time I've tried anything with a girl, I always thought how I wish I could be... her."

That took a bit to sink in. "You wanna be a girl?"

J. D. laughed. "Buck!"

Buck grinned. "I think I know what you mean. You wanna surrender."

"I wanna be conquered."

"You wanna submit."

"I wanna be swept right off my feet." J. D. grinned.

Buck chuckled, his eyes roaming the flushed face tenderly. "You're already lyin' down, J. D."

"Yeah," J. D. murmured, pulling Buck down for a very distracting kiss, during which he successfully managed to undo Buck's pants and push them down over his hips.

Buck didn't even realise until a cool breeze blew across his bare butt. He yelped. 

"I don't suppose you... want me," J. D. murmured shyly, lowering his eyes. 

"You know I do." Buck proved it by leading J. D.'s hand to his groin. "Feel that?"

"Yeah." J. D. gasped. 

"That's how much I want you. Touch me, J. D."

J. D. did, very carefully, suddenly remembering that there was still that small matter of him not knowing what he was doing. But he _was_ doing something right, because Buck's eyes were narrowing, and his lips parted, and he was almost purring.

"Oh yeah, that's real good, J. D. Keep doin' that... Uh!"

J. D. looked down between them, to his hand tight around Buck's cock, stroking nervously. That sight gave him a jolt, and he whimpered.

"You're not having any trouble now, are ya, darlin'?" Buck teased in a whisper, pressing into J. D.'s hand and, with a little sideways shift, against an answering hardness.

J. D. blushed and croaked, "No."

"Still, better make sure." And Buck lay down on his side next to J. D., looking down at him while he started undoing J. D.'s gun-belt.

"I'm scared, Buck." J. D. didn't really like to admit it, but he figured Buck would work it out on account of him trembling like a leaf anyhow.

"Hey, this is me, J. D.," Buck reassured when J. D. turned his face towards him. He kept on fumbling with the closure of J. D.'s trousers, his eyes softening at the fearful but lust-filled gaze.

"Yeah." J. D. panted, clasping handfuls of hay to stop himself from grabbing for Buck while he was slowly being undressed. "You ain't gonna hurt me, right, Buck?"

"J. D." Buck leaned down, gazing deep into J. D.'s eyes before giving him a long, slow, tender kiss which left J. D. feeling as if every bone in his body had melted. Then he sighed a little. "I'd never, ever hurt you, darlin'. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

J. D.'s eyes widened. He opened his mouth. He wanted to reply in kind, but all that came out was a softly sighed, "Buck..."

"God, you're just too damn sweet for words." Buck licked his lips, his hand now slowly flipping open button after button on its way up J. D.'s stomach and chest. He felt J. D. panting and heard him sighing under his touch, and it damn near made him weep.

"Sweet," J. D. gasped out softly. "The 'girl' kind of sweet?"

Buck smiled. "Not a bit. The _you_ kind of sweet. Ain't nobody else in the world as sweet as you, J. D." And he leaned over him to nip at the pale flesh of his stomach, before licking his way up over a smooth chest, mustache tickling hard nipples on the way to sucking on J. D.'s neck - which arched into the caresses as J. D. lay back panting. All the while, Buck worked his way into J. D.'s open pants with the hand he wasn't using to support himself. 

J. D. groaned when Buck's big, tender hand closed around him. He pleaded in a whisper when it began to stroke him. "Buck, please..."

"What is it you want, darlin'?" Buck breathed heavily in J. D.'s ear, before kissing his cheek and moving on back to his mouth. 

As soon as he could speak, J. D. muttered, "I don't really know." He didn't. He had no real idea how Buck could do to him what he was supposed to do to a girl.

Buck smiled down at J. D.'s flushed face affectionately. "Seems to me it's just as well I do." There was no joking, no trying to ruffle J. D.'s feathers, in that remark. Just a teasing, breathy promise.

"Don't you go anywhere!" Buck said to a temporarily shocked J. D., while he got up and stripped his pants off completely. "I'll just get us somethin' downstairs."

J. D. shivered in the momentary loneliness of lying exposed and half-naked, hard and sweating, in the hay, while Buck scrambled down the ladder to the livery and got back in a minute, grinning as he set down a tub of saddle grease. "Good thing no one decided to come in and get a horse just now."

J. D. laughed nervously. "What's that for, Buck?"

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt you, J. D." Buck smiled tenderly. "This is so I won't."

J. D. watched as Buck lay down beside him again, dipping his fingers into the grease. He was still trying to figure out what Buck was gonna do, when he suddenly felt something press against his... "Buck!"

"Shh..." Buck soothed him as he slipped one oiled up finger into J. D.'s tiny opening slowly, gently, giving J. D. time to get used to it. He moved it around a bit, figuring out how much he'd be able to stretch J. D. without it hurting. "I'm gonna make you feel real good, J. D.," he whispered, kissing the parted lips when he felt the boy tense beneath him.

J. D. kissed him back, lying stiff as a board even while he decided that, strange as the sensation was, it felt kinda... good.

"Try and relax now," Buck pushed the smooth oil as far in as he could reach, with two fingers now, then withdrew them and coated the opening with some more. Better too much than not enough. He'd promised he wouldn't hurt J. D. and he sure as hell wasn't going to.

J. D. panted. "Buck, are you going to..." He got flustered, unsure how to even ask what he wanted to know.

"Yeah, J. D., I am," Buck responded to the unfinished question and, spreading J. D.'s legs wide, he moved between them. Holding eye contact to reassure J. D., he slowly, very slowly, started pushing in.

Gasping, J. D. stared up at him. Was this... was this how a girl would feel? So open? So vulnerable? So... He groaned when, after his initial discomfort, Buck suddenly hit a spot that sent a shudder through his whole body. So damn good!

"Relax, it's all right, J. D. I'm all the way in now." Buck drew back a little, making sure he could move smoothly, and then he pushed forward again. Slowly but forcefully enough to send J. D.'s mind reeling. 

"Oh, God!" J. D. squeezed his eyes shut, clasping Buck's upper arms and finally relaxing fully, making any trace of discomfort evaporate. All that was left was blinding, overwhelming pleasure as Buck moved faster and faster. So deep. So very deep inside of him.

* * *

Walking by the livery, Emily pouted when she heard the old wooden boards inside creaking. But her pout changed to a grimace of dismay when she realised someone inside was... howling. _J. D._ was howling! And it didn't sound fake, either. Not the howling, nor the groaning, nor the screams of 'Oh, God' and 'Yes, oh yes'. She huffed and gathered up her skirts, hurrying away and out of earshot.

"Shh, J. D." Buck tried to quieten him down, because J. D. was as close to yelling out his name as he could get before Chris or one of the others would come rushin' in. Then he decided there'd be a better way to keep him quiet.

J. D.'s next deep groan was suffocated by Buck's mouth on his as Buck's tongue mimicked what was happening lower down between them. J. D. sucked hard on that tongue, almost biting down on it when he came. But he didn't. Buck hadn't hurt him, and he wouldn't hurt him either. And with that thought and a smile, J. D. slung his arms around Buck's neck, waiting out his lover's release inside his body before drawing him down and holding him close. "Love you," he whispered in Buck's ear.

Buck smiled against J. D.'s neck. "Love you too, darlin'."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: © of characters, locations, and some story lines used in fiction here - MGM, Trilogy, the Mirisch Group, CBS, and probably Turner Network and others; the author is merely playing and not making profit, and means no harm or infringement


End file.
